mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigi
Backstory As far as natural born monsters go Gigi was nothing special. Her father was the victim of her mother's raiding party and through a game of chance it was decided that she'd get the man as her husband. Being a meek man he was and stayed lovingly dominated by his new wife and eventually brought wide eyes Gigi into the world. While as a child she seemed perfectly normal it was her time growing into adulthood made her oddity apparent. The orcs are one of the weakest by monster standards but make up for it with wit and cunning. Gigi proved to be utterly witless from a young age and bizarrely strong to boot. This proved an unfortunate combination as a lack of forethought and general clumsiness caused a lot of collateral damage. This caused a disconnect from her clan in later years as nobody wanted them in their war band but of course Gigi's kind hearted naivete let her brush it off just fine. Eventually she wandered and drifted from her clan, becoming a lone traveler and lover of food, lusting over human men and trying to find her very own husband one day. Personality Compared to the clever and sharp witted orc race, Gigi is quite the ditz. She shows little thought before doing anything and often makes huge leaps in logic followed closely by awful mistakes. She's quick to panic and flail when in danger, a dangerous thing to do for anyone around her given her strength. She's incredibly friendly and warm hearted, open to both friendship and deception without question. While bold going in she's quick to cower if losing or messing up despite her insane strength. She does have some redeeming qualities in this field as she has proven to be something of an idiot savant. While most things go right over her head as far as the arts or any sort of profession goes she has a draw not only to the consumption but the creation of food. Contrary to her piggish appearance and full figure she's actually a bit on the picky side with food, not willing to eat something not prepped properly. Even with what little she has out in the mountains and woods she often travels through she make an effort to find good ingredients and herbs to make a meal worthy of digging into. Appearance Like many orcs Gigi just almost passes for human at a first glance. The only things that stick her out are the flappy ears atop her head, the curly tail jutting out behind her and a skin tone a bit too pink to be peach. She is of course as voluptuous and full figured as her race is often depicted, bouncy in just all the right places. She has light and wavy medium length blonde hair, often messy and roughly cut but cute and springy in the back. She wears very little as is expected of many monsters, barely keeping herself decent -- and with such loose fits rarely staying that way. Fighting Style 'Style' is being generous. Gigi is a creature of instinct and usually just swings until the fighting ends. Which in her case is either when she hits someone or if she gets tripped up and falls. She swings her hammer with both hands and often flails it, not caring which side hits. While she's insanely strong she's also a bit of a baby and quick to give up if disarmed. Abilities Endless Stamina - Gigi is an infamous napper. Anywhere, anytime, she can fall asleep in a heartbeat and stay asleep despite all influences short of pain. Many assume this would mean a lack of stamina but they'd be wrong. When set to a more active task Gigi will literally not stop until it's done or she gets bored. She can spend all day foraging for the right ingredients at a hyper pace without slowing and while not fast she can chase down a man for literally miles without breaking a sweat. Uncanny Strength - Many monsters are incredibly strong but by comparison orcs are fairly weak, needing packs in order to assault men. Gigi is odd. She's not strong looking and is quite a soft hearted chicken but her strength is unreal and unhoned. She can easily break rock and dent metal but with poor self discipline most of what gets broken is unintentional. While usually quite careless she does have the sense to be careful with living things though a human man is often left with a popped back in all the excitement. Weapons Black Rock Hammer -- At an early age Gigi found, much to her dismay, that her own strength tended to obliterate the simple stone weapons of her people. For the longest time she resorted to carrying several maces around as she refuses to fight without a weapon. It was only upon a fateful encounter with a Cyclops that she was able to get something proper. While she didn't have a weapon on hand that'd work for the orc she did have some rather potent demon realm obsidian on hand that she crafted into an orcish hammer for a reasonable price. While it's no more dangerous or elegant than the normal bulky hammers orcs use it's able to actually withstand Gigi's abuse. Whether or not it's more effective as a weapon in any other regard is unknown as often Gigi's own strength does all the work.